gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Isaac
Isaac is the main character of Golden Sun and a supporting character in the other installments in the series. He can wield a variety of weapons but prefers swords. Isaac is a Venus Adept, and as such, commands mostly Venus Djinn. In Golden Sun: Dark Dawn, which takes place 30 years after the events of Lost Age, he takes care of his son, Matthew in a quaint cabin on the edge of Mount Aleph. Abilities Isaac primarily uses Venus Psynergy, which includes moves such as a giant hand the pushes things, a giant hand that grabs things, a giant hand that lifts things, and a giant hand that punches shit outside of battle. In battle, Isaac can use a variety of devastating attacks such as Spire, Quake, Briar, Avalanche, Gaia, Cure, (but doesn't that heal things?) and Kangaroo. Matthew Matthew is Isaac's son introduced in the third game that nobody likes, Dark Dawn. He shares similar characteristics to Isaac, you could say that he's the exact same fucking character, seeing as how he has blonde hair, uses swords, and is a Venus adept just like his father. Matthew also swears at near the end of Dark Dawn. (through Q*bert style symbol swearing.) War With Shulk For some reason, Isaac is at war with Shulk. No one knows why, but for some reason only one of them can get in. Despite Isaac having more games, seniority, and better sales, Shulk is a more popular choice, meaning he's a shoo-in and Isaac isn't. It must be because they're both blonde-haired swordsmen with magi- wait, Robin's that too. Well, then, Shulk and Isaac are both out. Sorry guys. Isaac and Shulk can't coexist, and Isaac, Shulk, and Robin can't coexist. But Shulk and Robin can definitely coexist. Role in the Super Smash Bros. Series Isaac was an Assist Trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Hope for him grew when Little Mac was revealed to be playable, for obvious reasons. And then it turned out that not only was he not playable, but his Assist Trophy was cut as well. And there's not a single piece of Golden Sun content in a handheld-centered Smash Bros. game at all. But despite that, Golden Sun still got new content in the form of Dark Dawn's overworld theme. Hope for everyone's favorite blonde-haired swordsman may not be dead yet... Nevermind Sakurai trolled us and gave us Goat dragon and the Witch ho instead of highly requested and our Golden child... See what I did there? Golden Sun, Golden chi- I'll stop now. Popularity Isaac was a popular choice pre-Brawl, but ultimately, he only made it in as an Assist Trophy. He slowly regained it over time, and it really grew once Little Mac was revealed, as mentioned above. Once the ballot was annoucned, Isaac's popularity skyrocketed him to the top three of the board (along with K. Rool and the Inklings, veterans notwithstanding). After the latter two were revealed to be costumes, Isaac ended up filling the void left by K. Rool, turning him into the new Ridley; though not as popular as the Kremling king, all of the detractors, needing to be fueled by attacking someone else's personal tastes, flocked to him. A few, for some indescernible reason, even attempted to start a Golden Sun vs. Earthbound war, but it never panned out, fortunately. He's assumed to be relatively popular on the ballot as he consistently places highly in "which character did you vote for" polls. For example, in a poll of 481 people, he placed first. Known Supporters *Hughs_Rage *earthmaster3 *Radori *energyman2289 *CuddlyDoll *kidmf935 *pokemonpokemon4 *JayStrike *InnerTubeHero *conceptuaris *Trivio *MegaPidgey *bleachfanz2113 *LordCarlisle *Pikachu942 * HerbertMcGee Gallery Gs-isaac.jpg|Isaac's original design. DDIsaac.png|Issac's desgin in Dark Dawn. NTR_GoldenSun_01char01_E3.png|Matthew, Isaac's son as seen in Dark Dawn. IsaacNewcomer.png|Isaac with the Smash background. Category:Wanted Newcomers Category:Golden Sun Characters Category:Assist Trophies Category:Hope for the Future Category:Swordsmen Category:Project M Category:Shares a Name with Somebody Else Category:The Holy Duo of Overly-Requested DLC Characters Category:Characters with Capes Category:Characters who have been Smashified Category:Characters with Awful Fanbases Category:Irrelevant Category:Waifus Category:Animea